Bella
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: Edward went Hunting, but is he coming back? And why is Bella doubting the relationship, so much? Please Read and Review. Thank YOu to my fans... Without reviews I won't go on!
1. Edward

**Another story... Hope you liked my other ones as well. This one is a little juicier... Hope you. Like it!!!! There will be more chapters!!!!**

Edward... Just _thinking_ the name made my heart speed, and my cheeks warm. My own private god... I loved him undoubtedly and I had accepted him back with open arms, but why? I knew I loved him. I knew he loved me, but why? What was so...irresistible_ about me?_

I knew what I loved about Edward: everything... It was that simple. He opened up to me, and that made me even more besotted by him. He was the bad guy, trying to be good for humanity and himself. He detested what he was, but that was one of the reasons I loved him. Everything about Edward was beautiful, from the way he talked, in the cadences of an earlier century, to the way he walked, with unnerving grace. I loved him. I don't know when _I consciously_ decided I loved him, it was more... admitting to myself.

All I knew about Edward at the time was what all of Forks believes. That Carlisle and Esme had _adopted _ the kids after various tragedy's. Carlisle was a doctor, dedicated to protecting humanity. Esme was the "mother" of the bunch, well, that was the story. Alice and Jasper were together and so were Rosalie and Emmett, that left Edward... _my Edward. _

_He chose me,_ I tried so hard sometimes to remember that, but failed. He was perfect, I was imperfect. He, a Vampire, me, a human. Immortal, Mortal. Graceful, Clumsy. I didn't see the logic in Edward's choice, I just had to take his word for it. I _knew _how much my doubt made me appear unsure and distant, but when he left me to

go hunting, I had to ask myself_... Is he coming_ _back?_

I knew Charlie saw the...hurt and the fear, so evident on my face every time he went away, _but what was I supposed to _do? He'd left me once hadn't he? What made Charlie think he wouldn't do it again? I knew sometimes when he climbed through my window he _could _see I'd cried myself to sleep... The anguish was clear on his face in the morning.

What hurt me the most was my doubt about our relationship. He had been back now for a month and hadn't left my side, except for the occasional hunting trip... I'd tried to set him free, but he felt bound by our relationship. This was when the tears, hot and fast, always started to fall into my lap. I'd sit, curled up in the rocking chair wearing one of his shirts and cry... It was pathetic. And I knew it., but for some reason it felt... ritual... I couldn't break the ritual, until he changed me and I could no longer cry or I could go hunting with him.

Excited didn't even begin to cover how I felt when he asked me to marry him... I'd felt as if I had found a home. Against all I believed in, and all I'd read about Fairy Tales, I still felt i was in one.

I sniffled and wiped my nose on his sleeve, he would be curious if I didn't go to bed, and he would come back anyway... I knew he would. He _always_ did.

I went to the bathroom and gently cleaned my tear streaked face. My eyes were red and puffy, it was clear I had been crying, and wouldn't escape Edward's notice. I brushed my teeth, biding my time. I wanted, _badly, _to see his face and feel his lips on my neck... I slowly opened the door and cautiously made my way to my room.

"Bella..." his voice was better than all the gifts I wanted at Christmas. I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his neck..."Hmm..." he breathed.

"Hello..." I answered.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He gently sat us in my chair, I immediately curled up into his arms. "Bella... Love, whats wrong?" He repeated the question. I kissed his neck, and inhaled deeply. I didn't need a candy shop, I had Edward. I cautiously looked into those topaz eyes, knowing they would betray me into telling the truth.

"I...I...I didn't think you would come back... I _know_ you love me, but I wonder what you see... I look at you and...and see _everything_, Edward, but _me?_ I'm so ordinary. _Why me?"_ I whispered. There. He got what he always wanted. I told the truth, with _no editing._ The anguish was again plain on his face. He stroked my cheek.

"Bella...when I look at you, and hold you, I see all I am not. The warmth...the caring and love. I see," and then he kissed _me. _Hard. I wound my hands in his hair, and his hands found there way under his button down to my breasts, I moaned. Shocked at the pleasure. When we broke apart, his hands remained where they were. And he looked fiercely into my eyes," _everything._" He breathed.

I didn't know how I could doubt his love and devotion. I feared for my sanity. "Hmm..." I sighed. I carefully put my arms around his neck, trying to gage his reaction.

"Bella... Why do you do that? To yourself? Do you doubt my love?" He was scrutinizing my face. Looking for logic, where I had found none.

"I don't know. I always seem to think you will find someone prettier, or smarter... then you won't come back..." I leaned my head on his shoulder and bent in to kiss his neck. I swept my nose up his jawline, exactly like he did to me. Edward, seemingly at peace, tilted his head back on the rocking chair. Exposing all of his neck. I straddled him. His hands slipped down to my waist, and held me tight.. I kissed up his neck, and stopped at his lips,"_ Never."_ I kissed him. Hard. My hands were raking down his chest and his thumbs were rubbing circles on my waist. I sighed and he broke apart.

"Bella?"

"Ya?" He chuckled upon seeing my face. I had my face like, an inch from his. "Hello."

"Hello, Love. Now you," he touched the tip of my nose," must go to bed and,"he lightly fingered the top button on his shirt," could I have my shirt back?" he said flippantly. I kissed his neck and nodded. I slowly undid the buttons watching Edward. He was staring like a boy at the Playboy Mansion, or you know what? He was staring like _Emmett_ does, when Rose puts on a bikini. I almost snorted at that. I undid the last button, and Edward slid the shirt off my shoulders and handed me _my_ shirt. He gently slid it over my shoulders, being careful. I buttoned up his, placing a kiss before every button. When I got to his lips, I leaned in and whispered,"Time for bed..."

"Bella!" He groaned. I wound my hands around his neck and let him carry me to bed. He set me gently down, tucked me in, and made to lay over the blankets."Nope. You' re with me, Mister." He smiled and obliged. He gently slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Slowly he started humming a lullaby. _My Lullaby._

**Read and Review please!!!!!! iluvcarlisle**


	2. Cullen!

**Chapter Two!!!! To all the Mike Newton haters!!!! **

After last night I felt as if Edward, and I were beginning to cross over some of the borders Edward set up, I didn't mind, but I knew he would. I awoke in Edward's arms held tightly against his chest. I sighed into his chest , and he gently lifted me , so I was level with his face. "Morning..." He ran his nose up my jawline to my neck. Breathing in the scent there. I answered with a groggy morning smile. "Love, we have school." He murmured into my chest, he loved listening to my heart speed up in the mornings.

"Fine..." I mumbled grudgingly. I gently touched his hair, and raked my fingers through it. "Could I please have a human minute?" He looked up and grinned that lopsided grin of his. He touched one of his fingers to his lips. I _immediately _ knew what he wanted, and was more than happy to oblige. So, I kissed him. Edward gently reached down to stroke my thigh, I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel. I tilted my head back, exposing my neck to him. He kissed up my neck, exactly as I had last night and stopped at my lips.

"Shower?" He breathed into my face. I glowered at him and he smirked. _Cheater, I _thought.. Almost as though he could read my mind he said, "Love... Alls fair in love and war."

"Hmph." I huffed out of my bed and into the bathroom. I got out of the shower and looked for my clothes on the counter. They were gone, I had to go to my room and get them. Shoot!! I slowly, extremely carefully treaded across the hall to my room. I peeked in the door and there was Edward, looking more like a god then anybody had a right to. I cautiously stepped into the room, and Edward looked up.

"Bella..." He was staring, memorizing every curve with his perfect memory. I walked over to the closet and picked out my clothes: a blue sweater with a v-neck, jeans, and my undergarments.

Bending down to pick up my undergarments, I dropped my towel. Edward was now not breathing, I slowly went over to stroke his face, "Its okay," though he could probably tell by my face it wasn't,"If you want to leave..." I gestured towards the door. He slowly shook his head.

"I'm...fine..." He breathed. I kissed his cheek and returned to my clothes. I slowly shimmied into my jeans and my sweater, Edward was still staring.

"Edward? Are you okay?" i was a little concerned, he'd stopped breathing again. "Edward. Breath!" I ordered. He let out an uneven breath. He hooked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"You, my dear, are beautiful." He was kissing any exposed skin he could find. I slowly raised my head to the same level as his.'

"Breakfast... for the Human..." I breathed. He groaned and picked me up bridal style. We matched, though he looked three times better. Edward was wearing a black sweater and dark wash jeans, each hugged every sinuous curve.

I sat on the bar stool and watched as Edward, going Vampire speed, made me breakfast. With a minute I had cereal and orange juice, exactly as I liked them in front of me.

"Are you sure thats healthy?" Edward joked, though I knew there was real curiosity behind the pun.

"You tell me... How many times have you been to Medical School?" I joked as I walked over to the sink. He was behind me, with his hands on my waist in an instant.

"Only three..." He whispered innocently. I turned around. "We've go to go, Love..." He murmured. Two could play at this game. I gently reached a finger up to touch my lips. He smiled and fake saluted. "Yes m' am!"

He slowly bent down and softly kissed me. My heart started racing and my face burned, he broke away.

"Lovely," He murmured touching my cheek. I stood on my tip toes to be level with his lips.

"What happened to school?" I answered. He picked me up and got our book bags. He deposited me gently in the Volvo. Faster than humanly possible we were on our way to school. Thanks to Edward's eyes we had every class together.

He helped me out of the car and we slowly walked, holding hands to our first class, ILA. Edward despised this class, for one annoying, blond reason, and it wasn't even Rosalie. No, Edward hated Mike Newton. I couldn't blame him, Mike thought I must be paying Edward to go out with me. Little did he know this was so not the case. When we walked into ILA together, we were immediately greeted by Alice.

"How was your morning?" She was curious, though she already knew. I could feel the growl building in Edward's throat. I gently reached up to stroke his cheek, he turned to face me, and I gave him a stern look.

"Be nice!" I whispered. Alice smirked.

"Soo... Then was it good?" Edward looked about ready to kill little Alice, I decided to take the situation into my hands.

"It was good.." I smirked, and winked at Alice. She was like a sister, I would tell her later.

ILA passed in a boring blur. Alice passed me a note:

Ha Ha!!!! Edward looked like a boy in a candy shop!

I blushed, and responded:

Really?

Well that what's you get for having a psychic sister:

Oh YAH!!!! I saw it and almost fell over laughing!!!

SHOOT!!! Did the other Cullens know???

Hmm... Do the others know?

She looked at me and shook her head, I immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

OF COURSE NOT!!!! Eternity is a long time to be made fun of...

I snorted, and Edward looked at me. A question in his eyes.

Thanks Alice!!!!

She almost immediately answered:

No problem!!! What are sisters for? BTW, Rose and Emmett are

bringing you lunch...

I looked at her and glared.

WHY!!! I told you guys not to spend money on me!!! And Emmett???

Alice gave a little snort of laughter and passed the note to Edward. Gosh Spanish was boring, I was getting bored.

Bella, Love, please relax! They insisted. I love you...

I took the note from Edward and sighed. There was no point in arguing.

FINE!!!! I love you, too...

Of course Alice had something to say about that:

Emmett just wanted to see his favorite human... You two make me sick!!!!

You mean the only human to go within ten feet of him, I thought. I loved Emmett, but HERE???

Keep your opinions to yourself, Alice!!!!

They were so predictable:

We're in class you guys!

Alice shot a glare at Edward and responded:

FINE!!!!

Edward shot a glare at Alice, who stuck her tounge out:

Fine, Bella I love you...

I decided to skip Alice and hand it back to Edward:

I love you, too.

He smiled and leaned over for a kiss,warranting a glare from Mike. He rose with alarming grace and went to throw our note away. He glared at Mike, if looks could kill... He looked back at me and smiled, it was my favorite lopsided grin. My heart sped and Alice chuckled, I shot her a glare. I thought I heard something like "Geeze!!! Touchy!!!"

The bell rang and we made our way to the parking lot. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the back of the M3 holding hands. Rose jumped off and gracefully ran to give me a hug, we'd gotten infinitively closer after Volterra.

"Bella!!!" she screeched.

"Hey Rose!" I responded hugging her. Emmett walked over and gave me a hug. He ruffled my hair.

"So hows my favorite human?"

"I'm good," and hungry, I added mentally.

"So, whats for lunch?" Edward asked. Alice broke into a fit of silent giggles. They had to _appear _normal.

Emmett opened the trunk. They had sandwiches and chips. To drink they had Coke.

"So... What do you want to eat?" Rosalie asked.

"A sandwich would be nice." She gave me the sandwich and I sat on the trunk and ate. Emmett watched

me with curious eyes."What?" I asked him.

"How do you _eat that stuff?_" Emmett asked.

"Easy.." I answered."I open my mouth and put in the sandwich, then I take a bite." I demonstrated for him.

He laughed and let the topic drop. Someone walked out of the cafeteria and Edward growled.

"Mike.." Alice stated simply. He looked at Rosalie with lust filled eyes. Emmett immediately put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. He growled. Mike put up his hands and started to walk away.

"Geeze! Swan and Cullen!!! She started something weird in that family..." The Cullens weren't meant to hear that. Rosalie immediately took off after him.

"Mike?" She was being sugary sweet and I knew she was just getting ready to lash out," Bella," there was the venom," is the best thing that ever happened th this family. Edward loves her, she loves him. You are disgusting and I _will never go out with _you! I love Emmett and always will!!! Screw _yourself!!!"_ She then proceeded to stomp off, leaving Mike in a state of complete obllivion.

"ALICE IS TAKEN!!!!" Edward yelled after him.

"Edward? Do you want to skip the rest of the day?" I asked. He needed some time off.

"Yes.." he came over to me and buried his head in my neck.

"Okay..." I said. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Lets go, Guys." I stated. They packed up Vampire fast and we got to the Cullen's house in record time.

Edward immediately hauled me upstairs, he put on my CD of him. He then came to sit with me. He pulled a blanket out for me and buried his head in my neck. We spent the rest of the day snuggling on his couch.

He eventually took me home and I got a shower. I walked into my room to find Edward in the rocking chair.

"Love.." he murmured. I didn't hesitate. I immediately put my lips on his, I needed this. I stroked his cheek and ran my hands through his hair. He was rubbing circles on my waist.

I walked to bed and motioned for him to join me. He did. I lifted the blankets for him to join me under the blanket. He obliged. He pulled me close and hummed My Lullaby. I gradually drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Mutts

**CHAPTER THREE...**

I woke up to a pair of cold lips on my neck. Edward. I slowly rolled over to look at him. He was wearing that crooked smile and I think my heart skipped a beat. As if on cue Edward smirked.

"Morning Love..." He murmured, stroking my cheek. I grabbed his hand off my cheek and held it. Encasing it in my warmth. Edward smiled and closed his eyes. I reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. Carefully Edward took my wrist and placed it under his nose, _La Tua Cantante._ My blood sang for him.

"Edward." I pronounced his name lovingly. It was wonderful to finally be able to say his name aloud, without it feeling like I was chewing on glass.

"Hmm?" He breathed.

"Human minute..." I said. He sat up and looked relentlessly into my eyes.

"Breath." He ordered. I did as I was told and Edward leaned into kiss me. This kiss wasn't very careful, but was I complaining? No. So I tangled my hands in his beautiful bronze hair, as his hands held me to him. His hands were slowly stroking my thighs, and I sighed into the kiss. His hands felt so nice.

When he broke apart I smiled. I would never need anything but Edward. Charlie would eventually have to accept that. I grabbed my toiletries and stumbled to the bathroom. This time I made sure I had clothes.

I showered quickly, more time with Edward. I threw on jeans and a dark blue polo. Edward came back in an ivory sweater and that leather jacket from Port Angeles. He was also wearing the inescapable jeans. I ran into his arms.

"Edward...I love you." I had wanted to say that in Port Angeles, but he hadn't known me very well then, I figured I was making up for lost time.

"I love you too." I snuggled farther into his chest. His nose was in my hair and mine was on his chest. I gently touched his cheek.

"Remember?" I whispered.

"Yes. I do." He grimaced.

Edward had been such a mystery then. He had fascinated me to no avail and still did. I remembered the way I had smelled his jacket and worried Edward was a fantasy, these worries seemed stupid to me now.

"You saved me.." I smiled up at him, and stood on my tiptoes.

"I loved you..." A sense of love and devotion washed over me.

"School..." I sighed. Edward growled. I ran my hand down his chest, to his hand. "be good." He smiled down and brushed his lips softly against mine.

"Fine." He took an unneeded deep breath and slung my over his back. On our way down the stairs he grabbed my book bag, and a granola bar for breakfast.

"Thank you." I whispered. I leaned down and gently kissed his neck. Ever so gently he sat me in the passenger side of the Volvo.

We were at school within five minutes, I was immediately greeted by Alice.

"Bella!" She threw herself at me for a bone crushing hug.

"Alice." I acknowledged.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked me. Edward put his arm around me, and I nodded. She met my gaze and flicked hers eyes to Edward's. It clicked then.

"Ya... Umm... Edward? I'll meet you in ILA... Okay?" I turned around to his curious gaze. I gently stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his. He nodded and started walking to class. "Alice, what?" I was anxious.

"Bella... I had a vision." Okay, that wasn't so bad...RIGHT!?!

"What?" I was already crying. Hot, anxious tears. I was surprised Edward hadn't come yet, he would be able to smell it.. She looked up slowly, and her gaze was dejected.

"Hes leaving you." Alice looked up and her topaz eyes locked on my brown ones. I couldn't respond to that I didn't know how. So, I broke down, right there, in that hall, I fell to my knees sobbing endlessly. He couldn't, _he promised._ Alice just stood there for a few seconds then she picked me up and carried me to her Porsche. I was still sobbing though I buried my head in Alice's chest, the comfort was immense. I could feel the gaping hole rippling at the edges, it wouldn't truly burn until he left again. Mike Newton walked over and Alice growled. Immediately he backed off.

Edward was there, but I clung to Alice for dear life. This time I had no hope, he would leave. And this time I wouldn't move on, I couldn't. Edward and I already knew that our bond wasn't one that could be severed by time or distance. He stood there looking, like if he could sob he would be. Alice met his gaze, finally showing him the vision. When he was done, he met my gaze. He was sobbing. Heart wrenching, tear less sobs. I immediately crawled from Alice's arms to his. When I could talk I said two words,"_You _promised."

He looked into my eyes and kissed me, like he never had before. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. I was slowly rubbing my hands up and down his back. His hands slowly slid lower , so he could pick me up bridal style. When we broke apart he looked me fiercely in the eyes and said one word,_" Never._"

I believed him. How could I not ? Here I was in his arms breathing hard, like him. His lips were all over my face kissing away the tears where ever they had fallen. He looked at Alice, and gave her a truly apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Alice..." He slowly unwrapped one arm from around me and held it out to Alice. I was so comfortable with these two people that I didn't notice when Edward picked me up.

"You were going to leave me..." I whispered. I was sobbing, and Edward was kissing. His cold lips felt amazing on my flushed skin.

"Yes." He looked into my eyes and told me the whole story. "A couple of days back we were laying in your bed, and you brought up that mutt," he looked disgusted. I clearly remembered. "Those mutts are outside your house almost every night..." He murmured, I knew we were way late, but didn't care,"The mutt heard and came into your room at eleven, you were sleeping in my arms. In my white button down, with nothing underneath," I blushed,"He was furious. He thought you had given me your..." I blushed and he stroked my cheek," He said that if we didn't leave he would kill you, for giving your virginity to a bloodsucker..." He looked down.

"Edward... I love you... You _can't leave me.._" I met his gaze. The anguish was plain on his face, I stroked his cheek. Jessica walked by, I guessed we missed first period. She snorted.

"Jessica?" Edward was being sweet, I knew him well enough to hear the menace behind it.

"Edward..I...I'm flattered." She was batting her eyelashes and sticking out her chest. Edward met my gaze and kissed me fiercely on the lips. Jessica almost had an aneurysm.

"_I love Bella... Lay off... I already rejected you..." _Edward growled. She immediately took off running towards the school. I looked into Edward's eyes, they were hurt. I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.

"No, your eyes..." I cupped his cheek. He immediately relaxed into the palm of my hand. "Are you sad?" It felt like such a childish question, but I needed to know.

"Yes... I can't believe I would actually leave you for the _mutt _." He spat the last word. I grimaced. He had no idea how hard it was for me when he left.

"Well... Why don't we go to lunch?" I asked. I longed to take his mind off of his problems. He started to think. I slowly started kissing his neck, everywhere I could reach. His eyes closed and he smiled.

"I can't think when you do that..." He murmured.

"Thats the point." I responded. He grabbed my hand and towed me towards the cafeteria. We got in line and he loaded a tray down with food for me. We took our usual spots. Only he wrapped his arm possessively around my waist.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing my neck.

"I love you too." I said. I snuggled farther into his chest, getting various glares from Lauren and Jessica.

"Would you like to go to my house after school?" Edward purred. I had a feeling he was putting on a show for Lauren and Jessica.

"Hmm... Very Much." I agreed quickly. I hadn't seen Esme or Carlisle in a few days and Emmett was the big brother I never had. Suddenly, Edward stiffened, Alice met his gaze and stiffened too.

"_Mutt..."_ Edward growled. By now others had taken notice. Mike walked over.

"Bella... Are you sure the Cullens _are.. safe_ for you to-" Mike was cut short by Carlisle.

"I'm quite sure my family is one of the safest in Forks," Carlisle said. I had never been happier to see Emmett. Immediately I felt a calming, I thanked Jasper. I walked over to give Emmett a hug.

"Lets kick some can!!!" Emmett whispered. I almost started laughing but at that moment, the La Push gang walked through the doors. Jake and the others were flanking Sam.

The Cullens had taken the identical pose. Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie were flanking Carlisle. Edward and Alice were guarding me. Edward held my hand and was growling. I was slowly kissing his hand over and over again. Each time I did, he would calm for a few seconds then tense again.

"We can not do this here." Carlisle announced to the cafeteria.

"We can." Sam growled. Esme spoke up.

"Please, come to our neck of the woods. We can settle this there." Emmett was bouncing up and down a fierce smile on his face.

"_Oh please Esme!! Can't we do it here!!_! " Esme turned to him and let loose a guttural animal sound. This was the most scared I had ever been of Esme.

" Please come to our house." Carlisle was begging now. Neither group could risk exposing their secret. The Cullens couldn't give themselves over to their instincts, not here. They would drink every human in the room. The wolves couldn't transform, they didn't have enough space. I immediately remembered Emily, her beautiful face marked by hideous scars. I immediately stepped forward, Edward grabbed my hand but I glared at him. They wanted me, I knew it.

"Jake..." I was crying, I didn't want any of the Cullens or the wolves to get hurt, especially over me. He stepped forward and made to grab my hand. Edward was there in an instant holding me to him. Jake growled, he was shaking.

"_She... wants... _me... ":He muttered. Emmett walked up to Jake.

"I'm Emmett..." Emmett had stretched out his hand," _If you don't leave Bella and Edward alone..." _Emmett was the scariest I had ever seen him. His eyes were wild,his jaw clenched. "_I'll shred your throat..." _Emmett stood up to his full height and with drew his hand. "Nice meeting you," He snarled.

Esme and Carlisle looked appalled, Jasper and Rosalie were trying to cover up their snickers, Edward and Alice looked only mildly surprised.

Edward picked me up and took me outside.

"Bella, we must leave..." He pleaded.

"No... He needs me! Edward..." I was desperately trying to break Edward's grip on my waist. I broke down and Edward looked appalled."Don't! Don't threaten to expose your secret for _me... I'm not worth it..._" I was sobbing

. The large sobs refused to stop. Edward couldn't! He took me into his arms and started his usual ritual, kissing away the tears as they fell.

"You are always worth it." He murmured. He was looking into my eyes. I was looking into his and saw the truth and... passion behind the statement.

"Can I at least try to talk to Jake? Apparently Emmett doesn't know how to ..." I trailed off. Edward gave a weak laugh.

"Yes, but we will all be there with you..." I smiled at him and he gave me my favorite crooked smile, though his eyes were still troubled.

"I'll be fine. I love you." I whispered. He bent his head down and kissed me. It was chaste, but he was stressed and I was nervous.

He set me down and we walked together back to the cafeteria. I went to the middle of the room.

"Jake..." I acknowledged him. He took careful steps forward. By now the cafeteria had cleared.

"Bella, how could you?" He was outraged. I was worried he would transform.

"Calm down Jake... Please..." I took a deep breath and readied myself for the werewolves bursts," I didn't." I murmured.

"WHAT? How can you believe her she's just lying to cover the bloodsuckers-"

"I believe her..." Jake mumbled pathetically. I was so happy that Jake believed me, I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist.

"Thank you Jake." I said when we broke apart.

"But you _were _sleeping _almost naked_ next to the bloodsucker..." Sam would not drop it. Edward came to my rescue.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"Little Bro? She _slept naked next to you and you didn't get any action_??" Emmett was astonished,

"Yes." Emmett looked at Rosalie and shook his head. I thought he might start drooling.

"We love each other..." I said in our defense.

"But..."

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett." Alice yelled.

"Shut up!" Esme growled.

"Yes mom." Emmett said. His voice had a note of sadness in it. I could tell he was extremely interested in Edward's non-existent sex life.

"Please come to our house." Carlisle growled. I could tell the Cullens had a strategy. They were going for intimidation.

"We will come." Sam concluded.

We all filed out of the cafeteria and the Cullens found their cars. Calisle and Esme insisted Edward and I ride with them. Everyone else took the Volvo. When we met at the Culens house what we saw I will never forget.

**Hope you llike it...**


	4. Werewolves

Carlisle skidded to a stop and we all rushed out of the car. Rosalie pulled in behind us and skidded to a clean stop in the Volvo.

Charlie was standing there with his gun drawn, surrounded by five fully transformed werewolves. Esme rushed over to his side.

"Bella! Stay there." I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Dad, listen to Esme." I begged him.

"Charlie," She was being seductive," I want you to go get back up," She swayed her hips more as she walked to him. Carlisle was drooling," Carlisle and I will keep the kids inside..." She pointedly glanced at Edward.

"..Ya...Yes... Thats what I'll do." He stuttered.

"Thank You." Esme turned around and walked back to Carlisle's side. He wrapped his arm quickly around her waist and pulled her to him. Esme buried her head in Carlisle's rock hard chest.

Charlie slowly backed away from the wolves and got in his car. He drove away quickly.

"Jake!! How could you?" I screeched. I immediately covered my mouth. Edward threw me onto his back as Jake readied himself to attack. Emmett stepped forward a wild glint in his eye. He cracked his knuckles and barred his teeth.

"Emmett NO!!!" I screamed. Trying desperately to break Edward's grip, I ran to Emmett 's side. "_Emmett you can't!_" He couldn't hurt Jake, I would never forgive myself, though I knew that shortly we would be mortal enemies.

"_Why?" _He snarled.

"Jake, calm down...I didn't do anything with Edward." Jasper gasped and Alice froze. She was having a vision.

"Bella, _move." _Alice bellowed. At exactly that moment Sam, lunged at me. Emmett positioned himself in front of me. Sam didn't have a chance, Emmett grabbed him by the neck and threw Sam to the ground. I was sudden;y scooped up by a pair of cold arms. I buried my head in Carlisle's chest, I didn't want to watch werewolves get killed.

"Bella?" He asked in his fatherly tone," are you alright?"

"Yes... Where's Edward?" I was frantically looking for him.

"Here Love," He whispered. I slipped easily from Carlisle's arms to Edward's. He immediately put his head on my chest, checking my heartbeat. "Okay..." He kissed my lips.

"Edward I-" Someone had let loose a feral snarl. I looked to see Jasper, ready to pounce on a coal gray wolf. I caught his eye. Hoping he could stay in control.

"Edward? Jasper!" I hoped he knew what I meant. Edward had told me once, that when they hunted they governed more with their senses and less with their minds. Jasper was ready to hunt. He had a wild glint in his eye, and his teeth were bared. His lips were coated in the blood of a werewolf.

Edward took one look at Jasper and took off at vampire speed toward the house. He ran me inside, quickly locked the door and sat me on his couch.

"Which werewolf is coal gray?" Edward asked frantically.

"Why?" I was so concerned for Jake right now. I didn't _care. _

"Hes..."

"Dead. I know, I saw Jasper." I shivered. The sight of Jasper so... freed of his human nature kind of scared me.

"Do you know?" He ran his hand through his hair, his velvet voice was strained.

"No..." I didn't. I wanted to help Edward, so bad. It hurt me to see him so stressed. I started rubbing his back, small soothing circles.

"That feels amazing." He sighed. His head fell back onto the back of his couch and his topaz eyes closed. His white button down was unbuttoned revealing his sculpted chest. I slowly put my hand on his upper torso. He inhaled sharply, but his eyes didn't open. I slowly finished unbuttoning it. I let my hands explore of their own accord. The sculpted abs, the scintillating bare chest. Edward slightly shivered under my touch.

I gently bent down to kiss his chest and he moaned, I looked up at him. His eyes were still closed. He was seemingly at peace. I moved my lips against his chest and he growled. I flicked my tounge out over his abs and he made to grab the couch. It didn't work, so he gently tangled his hands in my hair. I slowly traced the _V_ that led into his pants. He mewed and I carefully straddled him. Kissing his neck, I let his hands wander. His hands traced the curve at my waist. The gentle circle at my breast. I got up to his lips and his hands slowly started massaging my breasts.

I sighed into the kiss. Edward's lips became more urgent and his hands more fervent. It felt amazing. I couldn't stop the next moan that escaped my mouth. Edward growled. I heard the front door slam downstairs somewhere, but I didn't care.

He carefully took off my shirt and stared for a few seconds before attacking my lips. He carefully pulled me onto the ground next to him, I laid down. He started kissing and licking. I was breathing heavily by the time he was done with my chest and got back to my mouth. My hands slipped down his stomach and found the button his pants. I waited for him to protest, but he didn't. I undid the button with trembling fingers. He was wearing black boxers. I smiled and pulled down his boxers. He smirked at my gaping. I slowly shimmied down his stomach. He moaned. It was an animal sound. I was wearing my jeans and Edward was naked. I wasn't prepared for the runner's thighs.

I attacked Edward's legs with my lips. He shivered and moaned. I carefully took him in my mouth, he moaned. I was almost positive the whole city heard him. He was shaking. I removed my mouth and shimmied back up to his lips. I was smirking.

He slowly met my gaze and gave an impish smile.

"I love you." I whispered. He flipped us over, and slid my jeans down my legs. He gaped. Edward threw my

jeans to the corner of the room and attacked my legs with his lips and his hands. I shivered under his lips. He slowly met my gaze and pulled my underwear down my legs. We were both naked. He smirked and let his finger enter me. I clenched onto the carpet. He smirked at me and I mewed as he let another finger enter me.

"Please, Edward-" I was cut short as he entered me. Stars exploded in front of my eyes and he purred. He was going slow, afraid of hurting me. _I needed him!_ He thrust in softly again and I moaned.

"Faster!" I begged. He obliged and I purred as he growled. He was getting close I could tell, he was getting more and more lost in the feel and the friction.

"What the-" Emmett questioned. Right at that moment Edward chose to thrust in... hard. I climaxed. Stars exploded in front of my eyes. So did Edward. He was breathing deep as Emmett stood in the doorway. He shut the door and I heard him yell," While we were fighting the mutts. Edward got _some bootay!_! "

Edward snarled and removed himself from me. I stroked his hair.

"Its okay Edward. That was..." I didn't know how to term _it. It was _amazing.

"Amazing?" He replied. I just shook my head. I agreed. Edward stood and got me a blanket. I sat on his lap on the couch. Neither one of us bothered with clothes. Skin on Skin felt incredible. I sighed and contentedly laid my head in his lap.

"I love you..." Edward purred.

"I love you too." I murmured. I put my head in the crook of his neck, I missed his lips. "Kiss me." I begged.

"Bella?"

"Kiss me..._please ."_ I begged. His lips were a darker red than usual. I knew mine were probably swollen also.

He looked concerned, I blushed. "Nevermind." I mumbled. He wasn't having that. He bent down and kissed me. My hands found their way to his chest and his were on my breasts. When we broke apart I smiled.

"What was that for? Not that I mind, but..."

"Your lips are softer than usual." I looked down.

"What do my lips feel like? When you kiss me..." He asked. I looked into his eyes, there was real curiosity. I reached a finger up to his lips.

"Soft, cold, full," I met his gaze,_" Wonderful."_ He smiled at me."They almost _taste_ like you too."

"Your lips are... Soft, warm, amazing... _Luscious ."_ Edward reached a finger down to my lips. He had that crooked smile I loved on his lips.

"_Bella!!! How was it??"_ Rosalie screeched, She barged into the room. She smiled and shrugged. "Sorry. I thought you guys _were...done._" She gave a truly apologetic smile.

I smiled at my sister, "Its fine Rosalie... I'll be done in a minute." I told her. She waved and slowly exited the room.

"_He did!!!!_" She screamed. Edward smirked.

"I better go talk to the girls..." I admitted reluctantly.

"Okay..." Edward murmured grudgingly. I kissed his neck.

"Thank You..." I whispered. I slipped out of the blanket and got my clothes on. I brought Edward his shirt and his boxers. He had his pants on the couch. I kissed his cheek and exited the room.

"Alice? Rosalie?"

"Bella!!!" Alice squealed. 

"Hello..." I was already blushing.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked. I gave her a questioning look._ "Sex... How was it?_" She asked again.

"Umm..." I blushed. "Good?" It was more a question than an answer.

" I saw it. She was pretty darn happy looking for good..." Alice smirked.

"...Amazing..." I mumbled. I got up and sprinted from the room before they could question me further. I ran, literally, into Esme. I needed to find out if Jake was still alive.

"Esme? Do you remember the wolves?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes. Darling, are you okay?" She was scrutinizing my every move.

"I'm worried Esme... Is the reddish brown one okay?" She was really curious now."When Edward left I became good friends with him. He was the reason they came today. They all thought I gave my virginity to... Edward." I mumbled.

"But... Didn't you just-?"

"Yes..." I smiled.

"So, you are okay? Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"Yes. Is Jake okay?" I begged.

"I think honey. He had a deep gash on his arm, but... I think hes okay..." Esme looked thoughtful. I was so

happy he was okay. I hugged Esme.

"_Thank you... So much, Esme!_" I gushed. Suddenly I was being crushed in a bear hug. Guess who.

"Emmett..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh yah! You relieved the one hundred and ten year old virgin..." He bellowed.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Anytime bud." He patted me on the back and I almost fell over.

"Emmett careful." Carlisle contradicted.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"In his room." Emmett smirked.

"Bella? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly tone.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Thank You." I hugged him. In a very fatherly gesture he kissed the top of my head.

"Find Edward." He called after me. When I got to Edward's room I could hear music. I opened the door and climbed into his lap.

"Welcome back." He murmured into my hair.

"I missed you..." I murmured in to his chest. I laid my head on his neck and he started humming my lullaby . Only then did I realize how tired I was. I fell asleep in Edward's arms.


	5. Vision

I woke up to realize I was sleeping on something much harder than a pillow. Edward. He was almost silently humming my lullaby to himself. I slowly got up onto my knees and turned toward him. Searching his face, I found no reason to be troubled. Cautiously I laid my head on his chest, his _bare _chest.

"Hello." He breathed, after he had finished humming.

"Hi." I murmured. Only then did I notice the weak sunshine streaming through the window.

"Its sunny..." He quietly appraised. "Would you like to go to the meadow with me?" I saw the rash excitement, so plain on his face. I reached out my fingers and stroked his cheek.

"Of Course." Edward looked at me and his expression became pained. "Edward?" He'd looked away.

"Bella?" He replied lightly. Edward was hiding something from me, and I couldn't help the tears that started to fall. Immediately Edward looked up. The demented look was back, but Edward was working hard to cover it..

"Bella, don't cry." He softly chastised me. How could he? He was going to tell me, or Alice would.

"Alice?" I said in a whisper. Almost immediately Alice was in Edward's room, she sunk to the carpet.

An alarming sense of calm washed over the room. Sure, enough Jasper sat in the doorway.

"You had a vision." I stated. Alice looked at Edward in response.

"Yes." I looked up when I heard his bass tone. Jasper.

"What about?" I had my attention focused solely on Jasper. My tear soaked eyes found his topaz eyes. I knew Jasper would tell me the truth.

"Mike Newton..." Edward snarled. He had his teeth bared and I could feel the growl building in his chest. I stroked his chest.

"Its okay." I kissed his neck. "Relax." Edward returned to his casual stance. "What's wrong? Mike is no match for two vampires..." Jasper answered my unasked question.

"He'll get you when Edward leaves your side for Math..." Jasper was still staring at me. I was searching for logic, when I found none I asked my next question.

"_What's Mike going to do?_" I growled.

"He'll ra-..." Alice immediately shut her mouth and looked down. What? It took me a minute to put the pieces together. I sat looking at each of them separately, leaving the hardest for last. Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I searched his eyes for a point of truth.

"I don't want you to worry..." He looked up from under his lashes, his alabaster brow furrowed. I didn't know what to say to that so I confronted Jasper.

"_Can any of _you get your schedules changed?" I looked at Edward and saw him nod to Alice. Jasper stood and walked to sit by Alice. She leaned onto his shoulder, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was checking the future for other possible dangers.

"No..." She opened her eyes and confronted Edward.

"_What?_" I said exasperatedly.

"Newton has help." Edward responded. He lifted me off his lap and set me on his couch. Edward ran his fingers through his gorgeous bronze hair. He started pacing his room with a pained expression on his face. I longed to soften it.

Jasper met my gaze and nodded. I stood and grabbed Edward's hand.

"I am _yours, only yours._" I looked into his topaz eyes, "Don't ever doubt that. Mike can do whatever he wants. I give you full permission to slit his throat." Edward smiled weakly at the last part and flashed his razor sharp teeth. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Edward excused Alice and Jasper and picked me up. We were seated on his couch now.

"Are you okay?" i asked him.

"No." He sighed. I gently started kissing his chest. Everywhere I could reach. Edward relaxed under my lips.

"Better?" My lips were directly above his, so my breath would blow in his face.

"Much." He closed the tiny gap immediately. When I started breathing heavily and he broke apart.

"I've got to go talk to Jasper." I whispered to Edward.

"In the living room," He whispered in response.

I rose and slowly walked to the door. I found Jasper right where Edward said he would be.

"Jasper?" I murmured.

"Bella?"

"Thank You. So much. I can't believe they wouldn't tell me, thanks for telling me. I mean, I know you don't like pretending to be human, but..." I was rambling, and I knew it. Jasper turned toward me and smiled.

"Your welcome. I know you think I don't care, but its... I do. You _mean...everything _to Edward, and hes _nothing _without you, We _need _you Bella, so much more than you can imagine..." I cautiously walked over and seated myself on the opposite end of the couch.

"Thanks." I couldn't sum up Jasper in any other word.

"You're welcome..." He smirked suddenly. "You better run. Edwards getting antsy..." I smiled at Jasper and called out to Edward.

"Hold your Horses! Geez!!"

"Ya!! Geez Edward!! Share with us would you!" Emmett grabbed me by the hand and swung me onto his back.

"Wait!" I screeched.

"What?" Emmett shook his head and ran me to Edward's room. "Heres your Horny Vampire Boyfriend." He bowed to me, like a concierge and opened the door. Esme walked by and dragged Emmett away by his ear.

Emmett winked at me. Cautiously I turned to Edward. Instead of just Edward, I found Edward and Carlisle.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted warmly.

"Hello Carlisle." I took my spot in Edward's lap to have Edward bury his head in my neck.

"Carlisle thinks it would be best for you to skip school Monday..." Edward suggested.

I nodded to him and looked at Carlisle. I had complete trust in the absurdly gorgeous vampire to tell me the truth.

"We think it would be safest..." Carlisle looked down.

"Whats going on? I really don't think anybody's telling me the truth... I can ask Emmett..." I threatened.

"Fine!" Alice shouted."I had a vision. Mike, Lauren and Jessica are going to get you alone. The girls are going to leave and Mike," She spit the word, like it was poison," Is going to have his way with you." She looked like she was admitting a great defeat. "We get there, but its too late. Mike is gone to get a..." She nodded, I understood,"You are shackled to the bed and Mike wants you to..." Alice took a deep breath,"Ya..." Again I understood.

Edward picked up the story," I get there and unshackle you. You and I leave and Emmett does what Emmett does best..."

"YES!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

"Okay, whats the plan?"

**Thank You to all my faithful reviewers, I love you guys!!! Read and Review please!!!**


	6. Authors Note! SORRY!

**Sorry about the Authors note guys!!! I will be writing a sequel to Bella called... drum roll please... EDWARD!!!! As I am very busy with school, this story may take awhile!!!! Sorry, in advance to my wonderful reviewers!!!! I love you all!!! Cece **


End file.
